Experimenting (AoMina)
by giornobakugo45
Summary: Aoyamma wonders what it would be like with a woman, so Mina happily obliges


"Aoyamma have you ever wondered what'd it be like with a girl before?"

"Excuse me?"

Mina and Aoyamma were in class at the moment, siting with each other as usual waiting for aizawa to begin homeroom when Mina sprung up this question from outta nowhere.

"I know you're into boys and all, but come on haven't you ever wondered what having a girl is like? I know I sure did, and I liked it a lot!"

"...Well, the thought has crossed my mind before but-"

"We should have sex today after school lets out!"

Aoyamma felt his face heat up as he turned to give her a shocked expression. "Are- you...surely you jest Mon Cherie!"

"Nah dude come on! You're pretty, plus ive seen your with your shirt off, your quirk gives ya some nice abs~. I bet I can even show ya a thing or two. Come on Aoyamma! Let's do it!"

The boy looked down at the floor and felt his heart beat increasing, he finally returned his gaze to her. If he was honest he always did think Mina was beautiful, he was jealous of her in so many ways. "...Okay, le-let's...let's make the finest love we can together tonight madam."

"Awesome! I can't wait! I'm gonna blow your mind Aoyamma! hehe!"

* * *

Aoyamma stood at Mina's bedroom door, sweat dripping down his face. He was anxious to get this through with, just some experimenting while he was young. Nothing more.

He knocked and heard a playful, "Come iiiiinnnn~" and opened the door. the lights were dim, but he could see Mina plain as day, laying on top of her bed in a seductive pose in some black lace lingerie.

"Hey there Aoyamma, come on! shut the door and get over here! I wanna get to it already!"

"Right...as you say Mon Cherie." Aoyama too a few steps in, and shut the door behind him. He unbuttoned his frilly shirt and tossed it off to her floor. He made his way over and sat down on her bed. He looked at her and felt his heart beating in his throat as he felt clueless what to do next.

He had only been with other men, never a woman before. What did one do at this moment?

He didn't need to act thankfully, Mina reached over and grabbed his pants as she began un doing them. "Lay down and put your legs up, just let me do all the work, okay sweetie?"

"...okay. Yeah, that sounds good to me." He did as he was told and laid back, swung his legs up and watches as Mina removed his pants and underwear in one go, exposing his cock to her.

Mina looked a bit disappointed as she saw he wasn't even the least bit erect. "Awww, don't I do anything for you? Guess I better play with it some."

Mina then exreted some weak acid, lubing up her hands, and griped his cock as she began rubbing it down smoothly, slowly picking up her pace.

"ooooooh?"

It began to rise, harden, until it was at full mast. Aoyamma blushed and bit his lip at the sensation she was giving him. "Oi...that, feels good Ashido."

"Hell yeah it does, it's my special stuff! Everyone loves it!" After he was good and hard, she picked up the pace, massing his base in one hand and playing with his tip in the other, apparently aoyamma wasnt too hard to please.

"Oi, im..im gonna-hnnnnggg!"

He shot out his cum and covered Mina's face and hands with his seed. "hehe! Looks like you're having fun Aoyamma!"

"...wee, im, im enjoying being with you, Ashido."

"Well, that was just a warm up, now it's main event time sweetie!"

Mina then swiftly pounced onto him, and lowered her entrance down onto her still erect and lubed up penis, taking in all of him as she lowered herself down. "Haaaa...haaa..okay, you're inside a girl...how does it feel?"

Aoyamma winced up and bit his lip before he nodded his head, "It...it feels good...but i think it's only because it's you, im not sure id like it with any other woman Ashido."

Mina felt her face heat up at his statement and smiled ear to ear as she felt super flattered. "Awwwwwwwww! am I like, your exception or something? Do you have a little crush on me Aoyamma?"

"...um, let's not get into details, we're here to make love, no?"

"Yeah yeah, we can talk romance some other time~ maybe at dinner after this? Hehe!" Mina then began gyrating her hips as she fucked him gently.

Aoyamma threw his head back and began panting hard, it felt incredible. He rose his hands up and gripped her thighs, her toned, healthy thighs. He began massaging them tenderly as she rode him.

Again, it wasn't long at all before the boy came again, filling up her insides with his semen, painting her pink inner walls white.

MIna looked down at him with a bit of a frown,"...already dude? Wow you're really easy to finish off, twice already and its barely been five minutes thats gotta be a record!"

Aoyamma looked away in shame,"Im...im sorry Mon Cherie...i, Im simply no good at this."

Mina climbed off of him and waved it off,"Don't sweet it, you just need more practice. This WAS your first time with a girl, and ive been told im way better than most." Mina then looked down at his cock as it began slinking down, it was covered in her juices and his own semen. She, still hadn't even cleaned herself up so she was still wearing a face covered in his white goo.

"Here, let mama clean you up~"

Mina then lowered her head and took in his cock inside her mouth, she slurped and licked away to make sure he was clean from base to shaft.

She felt his erection return inside her mouth, causing her to giggle some. He was basically puddy in her hands now wasn't he? As she was sure he was now all clean, she figured one more cum wouldn't hurt him.

So, Mina pikced her speed up and swirled her tongue around his rip as she sucked him off good.

"A...aaaaaah..ashidoooooooooooo! oooooohh!" Aoyamma let out one final nut into her mouth, filling up what he could inside her.

Mina kept up her slurping and licking, making sure he was good and clean as she got off the last of his semen. After taking it all in, she looked at him and swallowed.

"Hmmmmm...you taste a lot better than most guys Aoyamma...I wouldn't mind doing that again anytime soon, hehe!"

"wee, I...I enjoyed myself, im just sorry you couldn't cum as well..."

"Don't sweat it dude, I'll just go see Sato after this probably, he'll get me finished off."

"Oh, good for him..." The boy sat up and gathered his clothes as he got dressed, as he headed for the door, he felt mina's hand grab his waist as she was turned around, and met with her lucious lips on his own.

".mmmmm" SHe moaned into him. SHe let go after a few seconds and winked at the boy,"You ever wanna do this again, let me know okay? I still wanna talk about...'us' in more detail. Maybe next week over dinner?"

"...yes, we can talk about, us...I'd like that."


End file.
